


Beauty and a Spark

by ontdre



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Child Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Suggested suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontdre/pseuds/ontdre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated Jasiper drabbles I've written on my tumblr. Thought it was about time to put them all in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble I wrote for the "Pictures Meme: Romantic Shipping Version" on tumblr a few months ago.

**Drabble I**

     “Jason, stop fidgeting.”

     “But Pipes—“

     “No ‘buts’. Hold still.” Piper was no professional masseuse, but she did know a thing or two about massages. She knew there were knots so deep and complicated on Jason’s bare back that it was hard to loosen them up. She also knew she was going to need more than just her hands to work with them. Pushing his upper body further down, she dug her elbow onto the other’s back, her hands now tired from trying to loosen up the dreaded knots for ten minutes straight.

     “Piper, that  _hurts_!” Jason complained onto his knees, holding on to his legs as tight as he could even though he wasn’t supposed to.

     “And whose fault is that?”

     Shrill screams came from Jason as she pressed both her elbows just below his neck. He mumbled something then; it sounded somewhat like a sob, but Piper knew better. “What was that, Sparky?” She pressed harder as she made circles with her elbows on his back. More screaming came, this time a bit more muffled. “I can’t  _hear_  you!”

     “It’s  _my_ fault!  _It’s my fault!”_ he finally admitted. That’s when Piper decided to soften up for a few seconds, enough time to let him recover.

     Leaning down on his back and propping her chin on her arms, Piper stopped the massage altogether and sighed. “I warned you about doing that obstacle course with Percy, didn’t I?” Jason groaned under her. She  _had_  warned him, but he’d let this continuous  ~~friendly~~  competition he had with Percy get the better of him, making him budge easily into participating in the race which had, ultimately, resulted in no winner. This last bit had been due to some obstacle crumbling down on them after both Percy and Jason fought to get to the top of a climbing wall at the same time. In summary, it hadn’t ended pretty.

     “’m sorry,” he mumbled, turning his head so his words could be understood. “I won’t do it again.”

     Piper pursed her lips and knit her brows. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she could do a few things, and one of them was being able to read people, no matter how “indisposed” they appeared to be. Slipping her hand to the side of his torso just above his waist and pinched him. “Don’t lie to me, Jason Grace.”

     “ _Ow—_ Pipes, I’m not lying!” But he didn’t exactly mean it either.

     “Yeah, don’t expect me to believe that.” She was teasing him at this point.

     Standing up straight again, Piper dug her elbows on his back again, rubbing more circles on it but not with nearly as much pressure as before. From her elbows to her forearms to her palms, she soon found herself massaging Jason with her hands again. After a few minutes of silence, she began patting his back and spoke again. “You know there isn’t anything you need to prove, right?” She waited for a reply but nothing came. “Jason?” She shook him this time, managing to get a quiet hum to escape him. 

     It only took Piper a few seconds to notice what had happened and just a few more to roll her eyes. Jason had fallen asleep, and in a very uncomfortable position, in the midst of the massage, leaving her to talk to herself. In any other occasion, Piper would’ve woken him up abruptly—that’s just how much their relationship had grown—but knowing just how tired he was, she simply put a blanket over the blond’s shoulders and placed a small kiss on his cheek, choosing to let him rest in his weird yoga position, most likely another pain he’d have to deal with in the morning.

 _Not my problem_ , she decided.

     He’d have to deal with that pain all by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble I wrote as a sequel to a friend's short drabble, but it can be read on its own. 
> 
> If you wish to read my friend's drabble, you can find it [here](http://unculturedroman.tumblr.com/post/76355557306/charmingpipes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This drabble contains mentions of child death and suggested suicidal thoughts

**Drabble II**

     Piper often wondered if her fatal flaw was loving too much, or that her same sense of seeing possibilities made her love too easily. No matter which one it was, former or latter or any other reason, it all resulted in the same thing: her, lying on the bed she shared with Jason for countless of hours a day, shutting herself out from the world.

     Jason had tried, gods knew he’d tried—Piper knew he’d tried—to at least get her out of bed, but each and every single time, it had been in vain. She wouldn’t budge or talk or do much of anything. She’d stopped caring about food at some point, though that didn’t stop Jason from feeding her. They were a team, husband and wife, he couldn’t just abandon her. She’d given up on life, really; you could see it in her now cloudy eyes. Still, he continued to try each day, and, when he was out working, Annabeth or Hazel would come over to help out. They refused to give up on her.

     But she’d already given up on herself, and that much was obvious. And they knew—they were sure she was slipping away from them; Jason was certain it wouldn’t take long before she tried—He stopped himself from going into that train of thought. It wasn’t healthy for him or her or  _them._  But were they still a healthy relationship?

     He hated admitting it to himself or to anyone at all, but they really had fallen apart, ever since—He paused and cleared his thoughts, This was no time to be thinking about that, though, in hindsight, he hadn’t given himself anytime to think about it at all yet. Nevertheless, it wasn’t the time for it.

     As Jason sat next to her on the bed, Piper hugged her knees closer to her chest. “You should try to get out more,” he told her. It was the same thing he told her every day, and every day she would turn him down by shaking her head and then burying it on her knees. Today she did the same, knowing very well that she wasn’t being fair to Jason, but then,  _nothing_ was being fair to them at all, anyway. Ever since the… accident, everything had gone straight down to Tartarus, with their lives doing a whole 180 on them and leaving them destroyed and distraught. This had, of course, affected Piper in a much more visible way, and Jason, well, he was trying his best to keep strong for the both of them. 

     “Did you get any sleep?” he asked, his voice gentle. Piper shook her head lightly in reply, not lifting her face up at any moment. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he began rubbing circles there as he asked, “Nightmares, again?” A nod came from her before she threw herself in his arms and buried her face on his chest.

     “I saw them. I saw—monsters and our—“ Her voice broke. He knew what she’d wanted to say; he knew it hurt. He didn’t push her for more. Instead, he tried calming her down. “Shh, it’s okay,” he told her, his arms curling up around her body. “Don’t force yourself to tell me. You don’t have to.” This was actually a step-up for them compared to the past few weeks, in which Piper had turned down any type of affection, be it platonic or romantic, and any form of physical contact that wasn’t necessary. To have her here in his arms now,  _today,_ it meant that maybe Piper wasn’t so far gone yet.

     No, she wasn’t gone, and she didn’t believe she ever would be. But when you lost someone close to you, someone that meant so much to you, someone you came to love in the short time they were with you—when you lost someone that had been a part of you for the longest time, a young soul that had just barely begun taking in the wonders of the world—when you lost a child—it was no wonder people would ask themselves if they still remained sane.

     Piper often wondered if her fatal flaw was loving too much, or that her same sense of seeing possibilities made her love too easily, but now she knew that the real answer lay in losing the ones she loved.


End file.
